


Small Bills

by CherryIce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: Wake up or go deeper. (It's so dangerous to wake a deep sleeper.)A vid about Benny, Dean, and all the spaces in between.





	Small Bills

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Vividcon 2018's Full Circle Challenge show.
> 
> Music is Small Bill$ by Regina Spektor.

[Download 115 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ovfo6vo3gy8fds0/CSB.zip/file) || [Stream on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgUYhPKfEWU) || [Tumblr link](http://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/177218463567/small-bill-supernatural-youtube-download)

**Small Bill$** by Regina Spektor  
His destiny was just too big to spend  
So he broke it into smaller bills and change  
By the time he tried to buy the things he needed  
He had spent it all on loosies and weed and  
He had spent it all on chips and Coca-Cola  
He had spent it all on chocolate and vanilla  
He had spent it all and didn't even feel it  
He had spent it all and didn't even feel it

 

All the poets in the alley coughing up blood  
And their visions and their dreams are coming up red  
They can either wake up or go deeper  
But it's so dangerous to wake a deep sleeper  
It's like awakening a bear in winter  
To feel the reckoning of hunger’s splinter  
He's gonna stretch his claws and feel his power  
And you are gonna know your final hour

 

Better get a head start, start running  
While you were skimming from the top was sunny  
But all the weather 'bout to turn real crummy  
Cause everybody gonna want their money  
Yeah, everybody gonna want their money  
Better get a head start, start running  
Better get a head start, start running  
Cause it's about to get so unfunny  
All the poets in the alley coughing up blood  
And their visions and their dreams are coming up red  
They can neither wake up or go deeper  
But it's so dangerous to wake a deep sleeper


End file.
